Rain Storm
by Sassy08
Summary: What happened between Danny and Sam after Reign Storm? Big spoilers I think. Oneshot


Title: Rain Storm

Summery:- What happened between Danny and Sam after Reign Storm? Big spoilers I think. One-shot

Why do I care so much? I mean I know I cared because he's my best friend and he was almost killed but there's something more and I can feel it. It's driving me nuts! Could I like Danny as more than just a friend? No! He's my best friend I couldn't!

Why did I listen to Valerie? She's getting to me I think. She told me I like him and it's getting to me! He's my best friend and ONLY my best friend, right?

But when he was in that fatal suit thing, something told me different. Danny's just a friend. Yeah like if I keep telling myself that, it'll be true. I don't think that'll work.

Okay so maybe I do like Danny as more than a friend. But that could ruin our relationship forever! What if he doesn't feel the same way? What if he's still hung up on Paulina or maybe even Valerie now. Okay that thought scares me.

Danny and Valerie? Talk about a nightmare. But back on topic. I mean she did seem to show interest in him.

Oh my god! It's been a week since this happened and I can't get it off my mind. I'm just sitting here by my window watching the rain drip down it, thinking about Danny, Valerie, that suit, and my god damn feelings.

"This is insane!" I shouted out loud.

"What's insane?" I heard a voice say behind me. I whipped my head around but I saw no one there.

"Oh Danny." I said knowing it was him. He became visible then landed on the floor. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to know if you're okay." He said turning human. "You've been avoiding me and Valerie and Tucker, you're acting really weird, and you look like you have gotten no sleep." I sighed and went to sit on the edge of my bed. All I did was look down at the floor. Should I tell him? I mean should I take that chance? "Why do I think this has something to do with last week, Valerie, and that ecto-skeleton?"

"Because it does." I said quietly. He came over and sat next to me on my bed. I turned my head away as I felt a single tear roll down my cheek.

"Sam..." He paused a while to see if I would look at him but I didn't. "What's wrong?" When I didn't answer, he held my hand which did make me turn my head. He lifted his other hand and wiped the tear stain off my cheek. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know." I groaned and fell down onto my bed. "I've just been thinking... alot. I mean it scared me to death with you in that ecto-skeleton thing with the possibility of it killing you." He layed down on his side right by me.

"Well I'm your friend of course it scared you. It scared Tuck and it scared me too." I turned over to face him. This was it. I was going to tell him.

"I don't think I was worried just because you're my friend." I said which didn't sound like it made too much sense. He looked confused.

"What do you mean?" He was so close. I could just lean in and...

"I mean... I don't know what I mean!" I yelled getting up. Tears were falling just like the rain now. He stayed laying on my bed. I turned toward him and he smiled. "Why are you smiling? This is not funny!" All he did was stand up and walk toward me.

"Sam..." He said so soft I barely heard it. "I've been thinking the same thing you have the entire time." I swear my heart stopped beating right there. For some reason my tears were still falling. "I saw the look in your eyes when we were on that roof. Say what you wanted to then. Say it to me now."

"Danny I..."

"You said that much up there." I smiled as he chuckled a little. "Sam?" He lifter my chin and leaned in close to me.

He closed the gap between us smoothly. He pressed his lips to mine so gently but almost possesivly. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. I let my body melt into his and threw my arms around his neck. He opened his mouth and I followed his example. Our tongues battled for control and I let him win. I couldn't be happier so I didn't care at the moment. After an eternity, or so it felt like, he pulled away. We were both breathing heavily for lack of air and the heat rushing through us.

"So you think you can tell me now?" He asked and I smiled at him.

"Danny, I love you." I finaly got out. This has got to be the best night of my life.

"I love you too." He kissed me again and we made our way to my bed where we lay all night just watching the rain fall wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

I know a little short. But what do you think? 


End file.
